1. Field of the Invention
A strategy board game, such as chess, wherein a player makes his moves in view of the position of his opponent's pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chess is a game of skill played by two players on a board divided into 64 squares with two sets of 18 pieces. The players move alternately until one player wins by checkmating his opponent's king or until neither can do so and a stalemate results. Chess is a game which requires great skill and learning in order to play well. Chess is a game which takes a long time to play.
My invention is a chess type game that is designed to be played by a greater number of people than chess because less skill is required and the learning time is reduced. Moreover, the time of play is reduced and there is a greater variety of play objectives.
3. Prior Art Statement
Margetson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,904, Sept. 28, 1971, discloses a chess set comprising reversible pieces which are squares. Each piece has on one side the name and symbol of the piece and on the opposite side the name and move of the piece. Arrows indicate the direction of the move of each piece. Margetson does not teach the concept of providing vector indicia for eight possible directions of movement over a game board. Nor does it teach the use of an orientation line.
Grenier, Can. Pat. No. 973,221, Aug. 19, 1975, discloses a chess type game played by two players with eighteen pieces corresponding to figures of state, industry, citizens, etc. The aim is to move the pieces in a similar manner to chess pieces over the spaces which are decorated in two alternating colors. The pieces are roughly parallelepiped so that they may stand upright or rest on their sides. FIG. 10 shows a rectangular piece with a head and body connected by a neck, which is less in dimensions from that of the head or body. It represents the silhouette of a human.
Degges, U.S. Pat. No. 621,799, Mar. 28, 1899, discloses a game piece with a large hole at the center and four smaller holes surrounding the center hole. When a player secures four pins in a piece, a large captain pin is placed in the center hold and the piece is styled "Captain."
None of the above cited references anticipate my invention either singly or in combination. My invention is completely different from that of the cited references. My invention is played differently and with different objectives.